Freddy's Final Nights
by SilverThorne333
Summary: Rated High T: Mike, a serial killer redeemed. Silver, a child assassin. Both are forced to work together and uncover the secrets about Freddy's Pizza and each other...
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer! Read! (Or Freddy will get ya)**

Safety and peace my fellow gamers and writers. It's SilverThorne here again with a message. This fanfic is loosely based off of Game Theory's Five Nights at Freddy's video. If you haven't seen it… flee, flee now… or just click this handy link! watch?v=th_LYe97ZVc anyways, there are also references to another fanfic in the works, not enough to warrant a crossover rating but still. Also this takes place after my Total Drama fanfic. Why is this important? Because Silver has returned! However there will not be spoilers for that one as it is still on hold. Thank you for clicking on my humble story and as always, REVIEW! Have fun!

**Freddy's Final Night**

**Prologue 1: Redemption of a Killer**

Mike Schmitz, a special night guard at Freddy's Pizzeria, one who leaves messages for new recruits, and also a child killer, hidden in plain sight since the original Fredbear's Diner, now forced to live on death row after cameras caught him taking the life of four more kids, with a fifth never being found. Nightmares have haunted him, throwing him into an eternal cycle of night guard watch against angry spirits of the kids he stuffed into the animatronics. Another one, golden Freddy the suit he hid in, taunting him as the one child who got away from his grasp. The injection that would take his life is one day away. No it isn't, the prison psychiatrist has declared him clean, fixed. Several other doctors agree that this once sick man has been redeemed through the threat of death and nightmares. Even his old job welcomes him back to the night shift at Freddy's, he only gets five nights this time. Five Nights at Freddy's. On one condition… he has to work with a partner, a fifteen-year-old named Silver. A kid who wasn't even of legal age to have a job was gonna keep him in line… Mike wondered how in god's name that kid could do that… he was about to get his answer…


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2: Breakdown of a Soldier**

Silver, a fifteen-year-old turned warrior, as he sits in the security office of a remodeled building filled with killer robot animals. He sits quietly, wondering about his new partner. A middle-aged man by the name of Mike Schmitz. A once proud kid killer now being "redeemed" and taking his old job as a night guard here in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A child murderer suddenly turning good-hearted overnight? That can't be correct… but who was he to question, after all he did the same thing long ago… no, he didn't want to remember… but it was too late. First the image of the bomb landing… his miraculous survival, the fight with his mind-controlled brother, his brother begging for death to protect him… the bullet that Silver shot into his brother's head when he was only eleven years old, the constant denial and telling the world "It should have been me". He was drafted into an army, forced to fight for a government he's never seen. Now he has mastered nearly every weapon he could get his hands on, and in his old line of work, the work of a master assassin. It wasn't difficult to find all the tools you needed… but now he works as a guardian, shedding his old skin of a monster to start new, but to do that… he needs to let his curiosity get the better of him, he needs to know the secrets of this place and his new partner… there's also one more mystery… but that one will have to wait… night is falling, his partner still isn't here. It seems like seconds go by, but in one moment, it's six pm, seven, ten, eleven pm, the pizzeria is closing down… Silver can feel them waking up. He can sense their souls, he's always been able to do that. The very core of a person could not be hidden from him, he is just too good, too skilled, and too deadly. The door of the office opens. The manager, telling him it's almost time, with simply a nod in response, the guy leaves… it's almost time, time to see if these things can do what he couldn't and kill him if he doesn't go easy on them… eleven thirty pm. No sign of Mike, then his brother comes into his mind again, his guidance during their training, his one true friend in the world… Silver chokes up his tears, checks the music box, and notices a guy with a purple guard suit and matching hat come into the building…


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Partners in Justice and Crime**

**9/10/1999, 11:40 Pm**

"So, you must be Mike Schmitz… you're kinda skinny for a serial killer…" Silver speaks to the man in front of him.

"Yea, the cell I was in wasn't the best for working out, but you seem a little young to be defending against killer robots…" Mike replies.

"I'm not your standard child."

"Well your parents must have good lawyers in order to get a fifteen-year-old into a job."

"I don't have any parents, I live on my own. I'm not poor either though."

Mike and Silver walk around each other, studying their every move, looking for a weakness, the slightest flinch or stumble, Mike was the one who flinched once he looked back at Silver's face. If looks could kill, Jack the Ripper would work with Hitler to grab the chill pills. That was all Silver needed though.

"Well you seem capable enough, glad to have you aboard, shall we get ready?" Mike asks Silver.

"First Mike, I need to tell you things have changed quite a bit since your… departure, two more night guards were fired and the building has been expanded once more… we have ten robots to deal with, you're already familiar with the first five I assume?"

Mike nods, "Yea, Chica, Bonny, Freddy, Foxy and Golden Freddy."

"Right on the mark, but now we have toy versions of the first four, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonny and Mangle." Silver says as Mike's eyes widen at the new animatronics.

"Mangle doesn't sound very kid friendly…"

"The kids got tired of the old Foxy after a while, so Toy Foxy was a female, kids will be kids and the staff got tired of putting her back together, so they renamed her Mangle and turned putting her together into a game for the kids."

"Clever, what about the other one?" Mike asks.

"That would be Balloon Boy, he's not as bad to deal with, all he does is get Foxy to attack for him, essentially a scout more than a direct threat, oh and you see this music box?" Silver picks up a small pink box with the face of Mangle on one side, Chica on another, and Toy Chica on the back, "You have one in your station right next to mine, do NOT let it stop playing."

Mike raises an eyebrow, "Why, what'll happen?"

Silver looks directly at Mike and says with a straight face, "The Puppet."

Mike stares at Silver for a bit before busting out in laughter, "A Puppet?! Wow soooo intimidating! Hahaha!"

Silver rolls his eyes and waits for Mike to regain himself, once he does Silver continues, "The Puppet is the most dangerous of all of them, he can cover distances in the blink of an eye and can see right through any disguise you could think of, he's also super strong, if he gets his stretchy hands on you, he'll literally bash your head against a wall until he shoves you straight though the brickwork."

"And the music box is the only thing that can stop it. Wow, it sounds so frightening…" Mike says, sarcasm deep in his voice.

"He's not someone to take lightly, let that music box run out and he will kill you." Silver says, more serious than ever.

"Alright fine, you know this place better than I do at this point," Mike states.

"Good, one more thing, previously, robbers were never a problem here. Now… we are right on the border of gang war territory, two rival factions have been trying to expand their territory and this is where the border lies…"

Mike steps back, "So they'll need to take over this place to get across?"

Silver nods, "Yea, which is why we have weapons now, don't tell the management I'm giving you this stuff, but I've got a pistol, shotgun, and an SMG here for you." Silver passes the weapons to Mike while loading up his own. A machine gun, a pistol of his own, and a sniper rifle. Along with a katana for some reason. Mike wonders why he has that until the clock strikes, 11:55…

"It's time, get in your position… our first shift begins Mike…"

END.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Night, First Blood**

**9/11/1999, 1:05 AM**

It's been a full hour without difficulty in the building, only Bonny, Mangle and Toy Chica have moved and the music box has been very effective so far, Silver and Mike are communicating via radio.

"Mike, report in."

"This is Mike, how've things been?"

"Foxy is on the move, strange, Pirate Cove is supposed to be shut down."

"Question Silver, why has Pirate Cove been shut down so many times?"

"Recent discovery, the floor is made out of a magnetized metal, it was shorting out the robots, they're going to pull out the floor during Christmas and replace it."

"Oh that makes sense, aaaannndd Foxy is right outside the door, nice try pal!"

"Don't get careless," Silver informs.

"Yea, thanks dad."

"Just focus already."

"Okay fine…"

5:30 AM

"Mike report,"

"It's almost time, jeez only five of these things decided to show."

"They're trying to lure us into a false sense of security, that way they can take us head on."

"Well I've gotta say, for a night shift, this has been one of the easiest ever! Oh look, it's Toy Chica, I'm not sure I like the new look, what's wrong with its eyes?"

"They shift overnight to better see in the dark, she seems to be one of the best at using them."

"Uh-hum… what about its cupcake? Why does it have eyes? It's creeping me out a bit…"

"Meh, it's one of those mini-characters, she takes out that cupcake only in certain scenes during the day."

"Oh okay, that makes sense… hey… something's going on at the front door!"

"The thugs…"

"Crap, I'm pinned! Silver, can you take care of this?"

"Sorry, what were you saying? I was getting ready to deal with these morons."

"Alright then, good luck! I'll try to draw their fire."

Silver had already hung up and exited his post, he had only his pistol and sword with him, as he left the other weapons behind. Silver gets to the front door in no time and hides around the corner, two thugs with the symbol of the fire dragons on their Kevlar vests. The Inferno gang, two middle-class mercs. Not much of a problem for Silver, if there hadn't been a third guy sneaking right up behind him. Before he could react he had his gun snatched from him and a rock slammed into his face, knocking him down.

"Yo boss, I got a trainee guard here!"

"Coo, bring him over!"

Silver is forced onto his knees and looks up at the guy in front of him, a large muscled white guy, the person next to him being similar, but clearly not as strong, he must be their brains Silver thought. The guy pinning him down wasn't doing so very well, he was hesitating. A pacifist. Also white skinned, the Inferno Gang was notorious for hiring the strongest Caucasians for their schemes, apparently in the mindset that blacks weren't the only ones who could run a gang, as if it weren't already obvious that anyone could run it… racist bastards, Silver thought, but they're also the stronger of the two factions.

"So what should we do boss? We ain't gonna kill him are we?" the one holding Silver said.

"Of course we are ya moron! He's a witness, we gotta take him out!" said the one on the right.

"Shut up, he said boss and you're not the boss here! He don't look like much of a threat… he's too young."

"So then what do we do?"

"I dunno, let's just let him go and grab the real night guard here, then we'll have the edge against that stupid Blizzard Clan!"

"If you say so boss!" The one holding Silver let go and Silver sprung up, slamming his holder and the brain's heads together, flipping the boss onto his back and breaking his arm, before kicking the holder in the stomach and slamming the brain into the wall, knocking him out. Then he grabbed the last one's shirt and pushing him against the opposite wall.

"Scarecrow… talk!"

"Aw crap, you know? I never met the guy, but he gave me this flashdrive! Here I'll give it to ya! Just don't kill me!"

"I had no doubt in my mind… oh, and tell your boss, not Scarecrow, that he can send a hundred of his goons and he'll still fail against me!"

"Uh… alright…"

"Thank you for your cooperation, now get outta here!" Silver shouts as he throws the thug out of the window, grabbing the flashdrive out of his hand in midair. The thug then runs away as fast as he could. The clock strikes 6 AM and Mike comes out of his post to see Silver.

"Hey-o Silver! How did you deal with the…" Mike pauses as he notices the crippled goons on the floor, "Alright then… what now?"

"Grab the handcuffs in the manager's office and call the police, then help me put the animatronics back in their proper places. They should be turned off now."

"Yessir…" Mike continues to look at the beat up heavily-muscled men before going to the office when the one with the now-broken arm starts to shift in pain.

END.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Of Monsters and Robots**

9/12/13, 3:15

"Bonny's on the move Silver."

"Noted Mike… winding up the music box, cover me."

"Sure thing, flashlight going up."

"Alright, we're good."

"Say Silver… what did you do before this job?"

"I was a hired assassin, the job paid well and I was the best of the best."

"You were an assassin? And you weren't even a teenager? What made you take a minimum wage job then?"

"She did…"

"Huh?"

"She showed me the better part of humanity, the part worth protecting. So I quit to start over."

"Doesn't sound like you were one-hundred percent convinced…"

"Right after we parted ways… I met him…"

"I like how you're avoiding using names."

"Forgive me for not trusting you just yet."

"And where does that distrust come from?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Is it the whole old killer thing?"

"You are exactly the type of person I would have killed out of free will rather than a paycheck."

"So what's stopping ya if you think I'm still a killer?"

"I don't have evidence…"

"Are you looking for it?"

"You haven't given me a reason too."

"Well alright then, balloon boy's moving!"

"Hm… is it just me or does he seem more aggressive than usual?"

"Doesn't look like it is… but looking through the camera… it does have an air of hostility."

"Careful, he's heading straight for you."

"Foxy can't be far behind."

"No… Foxy is going towards me, that can't be right, that is not the proper pattern…"

"Are they adapting towards us?"

The line on the other end is cut short as Silver drops the radio for some reason.

"Silver? What's wrong?!"

"Foxy got in!" Silver shouts away from the phone.

"Aw crap, lost my partner…"

Things go quiet on the other end, no screams of pain or slashing, nor any noises from Foxy, no sounds of conflict. Then the clock strikes 6:00, the lights come on and balloon boy is laying on the floor, now offline until he's manually powered up.

"I've gotta see if Silver's fine."

Mike rushes through the halls to Silver's post and opens the door, only to find a still powered on Foxy with his non-hooked hand on the glass with Silver's hand on the other side. Right next to Foxy's. Right before Foxy goes off towards Pirate Cove to power down.

"The hell just happened? I thought you said it was in the office?"

"He was… but then he looked at me and exited again, then he put his hand on the glass and I did the same… like he wanted to connect with me."

"Why would a machine do that?"

"I don't know… this warrants more investigation…"

"Well our shift is over, we can both go home."

"Right… home…"

END.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Curiosity Killed the Fox**

9/14/1999, 3:30 PM

Silver's House. A small apartment with nice furnishings but dim lights, if they were even on. The only light is coming from a computer that Silver was currently sitting in front of. A small orange flashdrive plugged in to the side. The screen shows several pictures of barrels with crow markings on them, there are also small boats on the riverbanks. Locked but that wouldn't be a problem for Silver. There were also vague word docs saying things like… Croc's Lunch, Insane Asylum, Fear Lives, Resist and Survive. But it always came back to one person, the one who showed Silver the true cruelty of humanity, not that he needed much convincing. But it was always the ruler of fear… Dr. Julius Crane… The Scarecrow. Silver was close to getting his location, there was one more flashdrive to get and all would be revealed. Now there was Freddy's to figure out… Foxy came into his mind again, what was going on with him? It's like he had a… that was it! How had he not figured it out sooner?! The lost children… they didn't care about Endo-skeletons! They were looking for revenge! The souls waking up that he felt every night! It was the robots activating with the encased souls of the dead children, planning to kill every member of the pizzeria… wait… then why did Foxy not attack him? Foxy must have considered him different is some way… what was it? Silver knew he was always different is some way but what way was that? That's probably a mystery for another day… for now he needed to worry about that last flashdrive, right after his last shift at Freddy's, perhaps things will become more clear than they are now…

END.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Motives Revealed Leads to Blood Drawn**

9/14/1999, 11:45 PM

Silver walks towards Freddy's Pizza when he notices smoke coming from the top of the building. Knowing that couldn't be good he rushes in to find Mike speaking with members of the Inferno Gang.

"Yo it's good to see you back boss!" One thug says to Mike.

"Yea, looks like our fake doctors got ya out just fine!" said another.

"They worked wonders! Everyone! Silver is most likely on his way now! We need to kill him quickly when he does!" Mike shouts out.

"It's too late for that you backstabbing snake!" Silver shouts above the crowd.

"You… everyone! Catch him, and rip him apart!"

The thugs pull out their guns and begin to load up, Silver draws his katana, which shines with a metallic green hue, and then he begins to execute every thug dumb enough to not run away. The fight continues until the clock strikes 12:00, then all goes quiet as the machines begin to rev up, they get up and charge at the thugs, ripping through the lines and heading straight towards Mike. Except for Foxy, who heads over to Silver.

"So… I now know who you are, a child killed prematurely. Angry at the world for letting it take your life, so you and the others took the biggest calling card you could get. You haunted the suits you were stuffed in and planned to kill all that you encountered… you show anger on the outside, and yet you still weep tears of blood. All any of you wanted was company so you chose to stuff your victims in suits of their own… hoping they would come to life and play with you. But they never did… did they? All that you got was more victims of the same man who took your lives. One child, five children, ten children! All wishing to take your vengeance. Know that you are not alone, allow me to fight with you against the true monsters that haunt this once friendly place!"

Foxy stares at Silver, then puts his hand in the same position he placed on the glass, Silver then put his hand on Foxy's and the two became united in a single cause… the fight was long and bloody, but soon all that was left was Foxy, Silver and Mike. The other robots had been shot down… even the puppet couldn't escape the gunfire. Silver had Mike against a wall by his throat, before pickpocketing him and drawing the final flashdrive.

"And now you pay for all the lives you've stolen!" Silver shouts to Mike.

The doors bust open as armed police forces surround Foxy, Silver and Mike.

"Drop your weapon right now!" one officer says.

Silver hesitates, but then drops the gun he had stolen from Mike's own hands. The cops swarm Mike as Foxy looks in confusion.

"Mike Schmitz, you are under arrest for escaping prison, property damage, gang violence and murder…"

"Does it look like I give a damn officer?! I would do all of it over again, and again and again!"

"Get this sick bastard outta here!"

The police handcuff Mike and walk him out of the restaurant.

Silver turns to Foxy and speaks, "If I had killed him, he could've become a martyr."

Foxy nods and as the clock strikes 6:00 AM, Foxy begins to shut down.

"You are all free now… even you Golden Freddy."

"Sir… you have really brought the meaning of the citizen soldier to a new level." One officer says to Silver, "I'm afraid the management might fire you though."

"Meh, it was my last night anyways."

"Well if you would like, we could all use soldiers like you on the force."

"Thanks, but I work best without restraints…"

"Well go ahead and call if you change your mind."

"... Of course officer"

Silver then walks out of the building, he looks back at the shutdown Foxy and smiles.

END.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Till' Fate Writes My Epitaph**

10/6/1999, 6:00 AM

In solitary confinement sits the fallen Mike Schmitz. A guard walks into the room.

"Alright Mike, today is the day… personally I would prefer if you were publicly hanged rather than getting a needle in your arm."

Mike remains in his seat.

"Hey! Get up!"

Mike starts to move weakly…

"Uh… are you okay?"

"Hehe…"

Mike then falls on the table with a large knife in his back. The guard looks in horror at the scene before rushing off…

Meanwhile at Freddy's…

The manager begins to walk to pirate cove on the last day before shutdown… he looks into the stage and sees the Foxy animatronic… or more precisely, the lack of one…

"Aw damn it! The model must've been stolen! And I could've gotten money for it!"

THE END…


End file.
